In conventional GPS systems, location of a GPS receiver may be computed based on signals received from GPS satellites. However, these conventional GPS systems do not utilize GPS signals to compute a repetitive motion of the GPS receiver.
In some systems, a micro-electronic-mechanical-system (MEMS) device (e.g. accelerometer) and associated circuitry may be integrated with the GPS receiver in order to compute repetitive motion of an object. These systems generally suffer from an increase in device size as well as an increase in power consumption due to the inclusion of a MEMS device. Also, mechanical moving parts somewhat compromise the accuracy and shelf life of these systems.
In one example, a system (as described above) may be included in a device (e.g. watch) that is worn by an user performing an exercise (e.g. jogging). The GPS capabilities of the device allow for the location of the jogger to be tracked over a period of time. The MEMS device also allows for the system to compute the stride rate (repetitive motion) of the jogger which may be beneficial to computing statistics and other useful information.
However, as described above, inclusion of a MEMS device may generally increase the size of the device which may not be comfortable for the user. The MEMS device may also consume power from the battery of the device, which may reduce the operating time of the device.